


Beautiful Nightmare

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Bumblebee gives Rekt a taste of his own medicine.





	Beautiful Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> For bees_knees_autobot on Insta! Hope you enjoy!

“Oh, you naïve little dragon!” Bee smirked as he looked over Rekt’s tied down form, looking his favourite scalesry fucktoy up and down. He absolutely loved being dom, as it meant he could a lot of sleazy things that couldn’t be done when he was the bottom. He hummed as he watched the other slowly wake up.

It felt like Rekt had a headache the size of Cybertron when he woke up. He groaned hard as he tried to move, and began panicking. However, his panicking was quickly replaced by relief when he saw Bumblebee looking down at him. Did he always have the malicious, yet sexy look in his optics. Even though he couldn’t use his voicebox, Bee always knew exactly how to convey his emotions to his partner. “What’s the big idea Bee? Why am I tied up like this?” He gasped out finally, pulling at the tight restraints. He tried his hardest not to get hard. There was something about that look in Bee’s optics that just turned him on!

Bee simply snickered and looked down at his tied down friend, before he knelt down, and looked at him in closer detail. Was that the beginnings of a boner that the dragon was sporting? He smirked and rubbed his codpiece, grinning as he felt his spike to start to harden behind the codpiece, the genital cap beneath the codpiece glowing blue as the biolights on Bee’s spike began to power up, getting more and more intense as he got harder and harder. He groaned a bit as he felt his spike harden, before he returned to the task at hand.

Rekt panted as he heard Bee groan and his cock began to harden a bit, and he silently berated his body, as well as himself, as he had betrayed himself, he told himself he wouldn’t get hard! He fucking TOLD himself he wouldn’t! He felt so dirty, it was unbelievable! He whined and struggled more in his bonds, wanting to escape and worship that massive thick cock of Bee’s.

Bumblebee growled, bending down even scalesther, until he was at eye level with his tied-up fuck buddy. His piercing baby blue optics drilled holes into the dragon’s causing a squirming reaction from said dragon as he tried again to get free. Bee simply said nothing, and he rubbed his codpiece again, a creaking noise coming from within as his bulging spike finally began to press on the genital cap, causing it to squirm and shudder against the weight. This provided the scout with some delicious sensations, as his genital cap was slowly crushed between his monster of a spike and his thick, bulging codpiece.

Rekt groaned hard and blushed deeply, as his thick dragon cock began to poke its way out of the sheath. He whimpered and looked at Bee, feeling utterly ashamed of himself, now that his cock was beginning to lengthen and stretch out. He whined again, this time in shame as he felt pre-cum begin to well up at the head, before it began to pour out, spilling down his cock, running onto his balls, and finally dripping onto the floor. At this point, he became utterly desperate for some attention to be paid to him, writhing and yelling, pulling desperately on the bonds.

Bee let out a loud moan as a groan sounded from his codpiece, as it began to warp out, with Bee himself forgetting just how big he really was. With a guttural growl from his engine, he smirked, removing his straining codpiece, allowing his musky and squished genital cap to fly off and land on Rekt’s face, shoving the dragon in a world of musk and cum, as the dirty cap fit right over his face, forcing him to breath it in, lest he pass out. 

This did absolutely nothing to help the poor dragon’s situation, as his cock swelled to its maximum size, more and more precum welling up and running down his shaft, off his balls, and onto the floor. Rekt yelled and groaned, begging. “Please Bee! I’m so hard! I beg of you! Please, touch me! That’s all I ask! Please!” He groaned, moaning when Bee bent down, but whining in want. He watched as Bee undid one of his leg restraints, before Bee rubbed his massive, meaty spike, and pressed it in Rekt’s face, the globs of precum soaking his scales and making him smell like a mix of motor oil, gasoline and Energon. 

“You like that, you pathetic little dragon bitch?” He sneered, watching his spike leak more precum into the dragon’s scales, moaning hard as he rubbed his spike all over his face and neck, watching his pre-jizz seep onto the floor. He smirked and cut the dragon free, before he transformed into his Camaro form and brought the dragon inside, tying him up in his driver’s seat, restricting the use of his hands, smirking as his thick spike came through the center console, pre dripping onto the seats and carpet. 

“Ahhhh BEE!” Rekt yelled as he felt the Autobot tie him up in his car mode, yelping as his cock got harder than ever. He so desperately wanted to masturbate, but his hands were tied up. He groaned as he struggled and whimpered, utterly desperate to escape from his predicament. He groaned and writhed, his movements causing Bee’s engine to roar and rev, which in turn, causing more pre to seep in the carpet and seats, and the heater to kick, making the smell stronger and thicker, causing Rekt to get harder. “Please Bee! I want to cum! I NEED TO CUM! TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO DO PLEASE!” He yelled, utterly desperate for attention to his leaking member, which was leaking pre so much, that it was spilling onto the driver’s seat, alongside Bee’s thick musky pre. By now, the smell in the car was unbearable, as the combination of heat, as well as their pre made the car stink! 

Bee snickered, and bounced twice on his shocks, causing Rekt to whimper as his cock hardened even more. His spike was swollen, full of musky cum that was just begging to be spurted all over the interior. He groaned and thought for a moment. “Kiss my steering wheel. I had more sensors in there, because I love it when you touch me and drive me!” He watched Rekt very closely through his interior cameras, wanting to see if he’d make any escape attempts, or try and funny business. If he did, he would be severely punished for it. Bee would make sure of that.

Rekt groaned, before he leant forward and kissed the top of his steering wheel. “Ah, like that Bee?” He moaned as he felt the seatbelts shift and two began working on his cock. He let out a loud moan as he carried on kissing his steering wheel, feeling his dragon cock get a good rub down. He groaned hard and moaned loudly. “Nng! Y-yeah, like that Bee!” He panted as his orgasm was approaching quickly. At this rate, it wouldn’t be long before he came. He whined as Bee stopped, and he tried everything he could think of. He kissed the steering wheel, and began licking it, moaning and groaning hard. 

That triggered a response from Bumblebee, who shuddered and groaned, his engine screaming and roaring, as he bounced more, his overload slowly approaching him. He whined and strained, suspension creaking, unable to stand up to the abuse. His cock shot out a splurt of pre, the seats at the back groaning as they received a fresh bath of pre from his dick. It seeped into the seats and gunked up the seatbelt holders, making them reek of his cum. His engine roared and groaned, beginning to steam and smoke as it began to fall apart. He couldn’t help it. Every time he got hard, his engine suffered. He knew he should get it replaced, or at least upgraded, but he couldn’t bear to sacrifice those wonderful noises of his engine cracking under the strain of his powerful sex drive, not to mention his massive amounts of stamina. He whined and groaned as he felt his tyres spin and squeal, as his overload drew closer and closer. 

Rekt whined and groaned as he felt Bee’s engine begin to crack and smoke, he hated this part, as it always made him horny. He groaned and whined, as his cock was beginning to soften again, but he yelled and moaned as he heard the first signs of Bee’s engine giving up, a squealing sound was heard as the timing belt began to wear away quickly. His cock spewed out more gobs of cum, as he breathed heavily on Bee’s steering wheel, causing the yellow Autobot to whine and groan as his overload drew closer, and his cock leaked even more pre. A loud rumbling was heard as cum began to travel towards the base of his spike. 

Bumblebee yelled in frustration as Rekt tried to cum. He wasn’t allowed to! Not until Bumblebee gave him the order to. Bee was though. He moaned as spunk began to travel up the base of his spike, causing the metal to bulge and strain, as it swelled, then went back to its original shape, as the cum shot through it. With a loud yell, he orgasmed, causing his car mode to go crazy! His headlights flashed, his tyres squealed, his horn honked, his alarm went off and his hood banged up and down. He moaned hard as he felt a torrent of thick mucky cum shoot out of his cock, landing on his seats and dribbling onto the carpet, the heater making the smell almost suffocating. 

Rekt moaned as Bee FINALLY began to focus on him again. “Ah Bee!” He cried out, wriggling and squirming as his cock was finally getting touched. It was swollen from all the backed up cum. He moaned more and more, the smell of Bee’s pre cum on his scales, as well as the cum soaking the seats. He was so close it was almost unbearable, and he shifted heavily in his seat. He whined and wiggled, trying to get more of an advantage over Bumblebee. He yelled as Bee jerked him off using the seatbelts, the unique texture creating an absolutely delicious new sensation. He let out a roar, as he came, a ton of cum shooting out of the top of his cock like a fire hose, drenching Bee’s steering wheel, the seat, Rekt’s legs, as well as a decent percentage of the dashboard. He slumped back in the seat, the sweat running off of him and soaking into the already cum stained seat. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt the Autobot release him from his bindings. “Ah Bumblebee” He huffed, struggling to catch his breath. 

The yellow Autobot booted up again, having been knocked offline from the force of his overload. “Ah.” He breathed heavily, trying to start his engine, then smirking when it gave a pitiful creak, before finally booting up. He shifted himself into first, accompanied by the sound of grinding gears. He didn’t care that it hurt, he just fucking loved the sensation, as well as the noises the plates made when they rubbed together. There was a loud groaning noise as his rear lifted up, before a loud BANG was heard as he tried to drive away. There were a few more grinding sounds, before he finally drove off, rocking and shuddering here and there. 

Rekt groaned as he felt Bee start to drive them home. It had been a long, hot and rather steamy day, but now, all he wanted to do was relax, and go to sleep. “Bee?” He panted. “When we get home, can I go upstairs and clean myself off? I utterly reek, and I don’t fancy smelling like you! Not to be rude or anything.” His ears went flat as a cruel laugh went through Bumblebee’s interior. 

“I’m not finished with you. Not by a long shot!” Bee smirked, revving his battered and leaking engine as they headed for home.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going on hiatus for a few weeks. See you guys soon! If you have any requests, comment below :D 
> 
> I also am taking commisions on my Tumblr! Find me @endangeredmind


End file.
